I'm The Alpha
by I-am-not-a-doll
Summary: Bellamy has his own pack. Clarke is joining his pack. Bellamy knows they're supposed to be mates, Clarke has oblivious resent to it. Some drama, some comedy, and a lot of confusion as to why Clarke would spend time with an idiot. Rated T for language and mentioning of sex.
1. Chapter 1

Im the alpha.

My pack is a bunch of outcast roughs and loners that needed a home. The occasional pup that lost its way, elder dog who lost its tail. I dont know why they where alone, or how, but there loyal. And even more important than just loyal, were all survivors. My pack is strong. Were the Blake pack. Because thats my name. Bellamy Blake. And I intend to make my pack greater than it already is. To protect those left alone. To protect my sister. My pack, my responsibility.

Xxxxx

It was cold when Clarke woke up. She had left her window open the night before and with the leaves starting to change color it was getting, well, colder. Clarke climbed out of bed and quickly ran to her dresser, throwing on her thick wooly sweater and dark blue jeans. Brushing her wavy blond hair with care. With a heavy sigh Clarke grabbed her books and ran downstairs, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye mom" she called from the door. " Bye honey. Come straight home after school today, were meeting with the Jaha's for dinner."

And with that Clarke was gone. With a quick 10 minute walk Clarke was already at her public school. Her mom, Abby Griffin, had insisted that Clarke attend some elite private school, hoping to help her into a better collage or university. But as her mom and Clarke pointed out,she needed to show more responsibility for herself and choices. And even though thats not what Abby meant, Clarke got away with it. At school Clarke never have many friends. Or close friends, she was a drifter among people, not having an exact group, she didn't click with anyone so she left it at that. It helped her focus on her study's.

Stopping at her locker Clarke got her books for fist period, but as she tried to leave, none other than the Blake's little group crowded the hallway in front of her. " excuse me" she asserted to the closes person, a boy named John, but more formally known as Murphy. He glanced at her, scoffed, and turned back around to who he was talking to. " Move" Clarke said this time. She new this guy and his obnoxious ways, so she pushed in to move past. Murphy turned around again to look at her, moving out of her way. "I'm sorry your majesty" he mocked as he did a little bow. She proceeded to walk through. " Wait miss royal don't go" Murphy mocked grabbing her wrist. Just then a voice broke through the gathering of chuckles. "Hey!" Bellamy, a boy with tan skin, dark freckles, and even darker hair yelled. He looked like he was glaring at Murphy and everyone went silent. He quickly turned to a look of amusement. " Dont touch such royalty Murphy!" He said placing his hand on his chest, further insulting Clarke with mock horror. "Picking on princess is my game remember?" He said looking at Murphy a tad to serious. "Isn't that right John?" He smirked. He smaller boy buckled. " Ya, right" and with that Murphy upped and left, not making eye conntact.

Clarke was half way down the hall by the time Bellamy noticed. She hated being caught up with him. Bellamy was a tease, constantly harassing her, sensual touches, fake embraces. And it was absolute degrading. He may be the king of the school, but Clarke was her own alpha, she didn't want to deal with him and his bullshit. He caught up to her, leaving his main group behind. " aw whats wrong Princess? Don't like our game? Cuz I like you." He said eyeing her. "Piss off Blake." Was all Clarke said as she left him behind and entering the door of her first period class.

xxxxxxx

Bellamy sighed a relieved sigh. Damn, that Clarke was something else, and sooner than later he'd mark her as his. A few of his pack walked up to him consisting of Jasper, Miller, Montey, Raven and his sister Octavia. "Damn big bro, we all know shes you're mate and you lime her, why are you taking so long with it?" Bellamy rolled his eyes. "She's a human right now O, Princess doesnt get the connection us wolves do when we find out mate." Raven was next to speek, "Then it might help if you dont make her hate you, idiot." Bellamy just glared. And everyone laughed. He may be the leader and alpha, but his pack was still more than comfortable pissing him off. "Picking on her is half the fun Raven, besides, I wanna turn her on the next full moon." Bellamy inquired. "Ya whatever that's what you said last time, besides its tonight or tomorrow. Someones gonna get in her pants if you dont Bell, like Lexa." Octavia stated. And with a sharpe growl the group dispersed. Bellamy could take a joke but he didn't want to hear about Lexa and Clarke's relationship.

Bellamy walked down the hall thinking to himself after classes. He wanted to have her, he did, but he didn't know how she'd react during the change, or why she hadn't changed yet. But he needed her, he went into heat whenever they were in the same room, but having her for sex wasn't even why he wanted to change her. A wolf's instinct he guessed, but he wanted her, and he wanted her there now, all to himself. Eventually he saw her walking round the school yard with her girlfriend Lexa, and Damn did his blood boil over from it, ending the relation tonight or not. He new that mutt of a leader was leading her on, Lexa already had a wolf mate whatever the fuck her name was, and wolves are only designed for one other. So he new Clarke was to him, even if she didn't know it. Bellamy didn't have a problem with Lexa's wolf pack, her pack was lead well by her and her mate. They were at peace and kept off each others borders. But she was cold and ran her pack with an iron fist. Recruiting as many as possible in order to overpower another pack up on the North wing known as the ice pack. He had no connection or trouble from them, but he'd be damned if his mate did. Although Clarke hadn't ever shifted to be a wolf, any alpha could look at her and know she had the potential to, why she hadn't yet, was unknown. So until she figured it out or another wolf pushed her to it( himself for example), she was human. Lexa wanted Clarke apart of her pack, but new she couldn't. She and Bellamy had talked about it before, at a past gathering. Bellamy then made it clear that Clarke was this mate, and although Lexa agreed not to turn her, she didn't say anything about their human relationship other than that they would stop dating, but joining her pack before Bell got her? Different story. So Bellamy just stared across the field, lusting after the unknowing blonde, and glaring at the other fucking alpha.

xxxxx

It was a relief when the school day finally came to an end for Clarke. She knew her mom wanted her home, but Lexa wanted to go to a cafe, so they did, but instead of staying in they got there coffee and tea to go. They walked down to a river that they usually went to, just on the outskirts of the woods in their desolate little town. They sat in silence, Clarke laying on Lexa lap in total peace. She sent her mom a text,

Mom: 3:43 pm

'school stuffs got me busy, cant make it home tonight, sorry, sleeping at Lexa's'

And with that Clarke turned her phone off. " I can sleep over tonight right?" Clarke asked Lexa. Lexa shifted and sat up. " Clarke." "Lexa it's Friday, it's fine, you're parents are okay with it". Lexa sighed.

"I know"

"Then whats wrong?"

"Us."

"What?"

Lexa looked at Clarke, a pain in her eyes for a moment, then she was stoic. " We're breaking up."

"What?" Again Clarke asked. A look of horror on her face.

"We're breaking up."

"No." Clarke said, and reached to press her lips to hers, but Lexa pulled away.

"Theres someone else." Was all Lexa said before she got up and walked off, and thats all Clarke needed to fall apart. Because once again, without knowing it, she was the other woman.

xxxx

Bellamy watched Clarke as she shook by the river. She had been there for a half hour so far after Lexa left, completely torn down, looking so hurt. Weather she was cold or sad, he didn't know, but she didn't cry, her eyes watered, but she hadn't shed one tear from what he'd seen. Brave princess. The sun was starting to go down on the late autumn day, and like Octavia said, it was a full moon. He knew he needed to change her, awaken her, whatever. To never feel your wolf was to loose half your world really.

So Bellamy approached. Instantly on the sound of his foot steps Clarke turned around. Fear at first for who or what was hiding, but then anger, " what do you want Blake?" Clarke stood up. " What are you even doing here?" Bellamy chuckled. "This is mutual territory princess, I can be here if I want to be."

"Well then have fun." Clarke said walking off.

"Nice try princess". Bellamy said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a tight embrace. He stared at her and her red puffy eyes, still watery but the tears didn't fall. She kept eye contact with him, a disgusted look on her face, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Clarke you look like a hot mess, alone in the woods, you're practically begging for someone, for me." He smirked down at her. Her sadness appeared to be gone and was replaced by anger.

He prefered and angry princess overy a sad one.

Although in truth, Bellamy hated Clarke for being his mate, maybe thats why he teased. Jealous of her perfect life coming from money and status. But he couldn't really blame her. Besides, his life was now pretty fucking awesome, running a pack, being alpha, and yet, his past led him to tease her. Almost to make it even for the life she lived.

That and he liked watching her reaction.

xxxxxx

This wasn't unusual for Bellamy, Clarke realized. He's done it before, either with fake flirting, and irritating teasing. Normally she's give him a quick shove and he's move away, but when she tried it this time, he didn't budge. So Clarke pressed harder, but he didnt move still. "Relax princess, I wouldn't do anything you would like." He gave her a shit eating grin. " then you wouldn't be touching me." Clarke deadpaned.

"But thats half the fun Clarke, dont worry though." He said whispering by her ear. Clarke could feel his warm breath on her, and in any other situation it would have excited her, but she didn't have time to think about that, because in a moments notice, be had dug his thumb nail to her palm and blood was drawn. "What the fuck!" Clarke screamed, but thats all she remembered before it went black.

xxxxxx

Shit did princesses wolf side ever want to come out, just once scratch was all it took. He carried her piggy back style deaper into the woods, until he reached his personal cave in his packs territory. It was about a 20 minute walk. The change takes about an hour maximum, so when he got there,he rested on the ground, laying Clarke's head in is lap, and stocking her hair. He new the first change was terrifying, painful, confusing, but also freeing. Only when you come to terms with it though. And he layed there strocking her hair. Ten minutes passed. Her body was a wolf, so he caressed her light golden pelt. Her belly fur was white, her eyes still that piercing blue. They looked up at Bellamy in confusion as her mind fought for dominance with the new rusher of instinct and enhanced senses she would be feeling. 15 minutes passed, and now she was wiggling her paws, but shrieking from the new found pain, almost resembling that of a growing pain. A horrible growing pain. He messaged her paws. He new she wouldn't remember anything but the pain until she walked. 5 minutes passed and Clarke was standing, fear in her eyes, as she looked around. So Bellamy changed. Looked at her. She looked at him. Then out the cave door she was running, and Bellamy gave Chase.

xxxxxx

Clarke ran, her muscles were sore, her body hurt, she was tripping and falling like it was the first time, because it was the first time, using a body like this because she saw something with Bellamy she hadn't seen before, and not that he was a wolf, though that was true to. She ran because it felt natural, because someone was chasing her, because Bellamy was following her. And it felt amazing. Clarke wasn't scared, she felt confused, confused and so so alive. Her feet began to run smoother, her paws tracing over the tree lines barley touching the ground, if she ignored the pain she could smell the flowers to the left, the river to the right. It all felt so good, until a wolf made her stop, Bellamy made her stop. His fur was pure black, and his eyes were a deap amber gold. And after the initial shock, he was captivating. Clarke had never seen a wolf so close before. And it was stunning and beautiful. So she examined him. "See something you like princess?" He said getting closer. But she paid no mind to it.

"Are there more like us?"

"Yes"

"Were are they?"

"Out"

"Take me to them"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because princess, you've already met some of my, pack, which you are now apart of."

Clarke was happy by that notion, being apart of something, but her muzzle turned serious. "Listen here Bellamy, you just turned me into a wolf, and im not 100% sure if this is real or not, but its my life, so if you dont mind, I'd like to see the other."

Bellamy once again gave his shit eating grin. "Alright, but change back first." Bellamy swore Clarke went pale under her fur. "How?" Clarke asked. "You'll feel it." Was all Bellamy said.

After a couple minutes of pacing, Clarke changed back, she groaned slightly from the pain of this, but Bellamy purred at the noise. " you know Clarke I wont be able to hold back if youre gonna sound like that again" he said twisted. " You pervert." Was Clarke's response. She sat on the grass rubbing her feet. When she felt better a bit she stood looked at him and smilled, excitement bubbling in her.

"Well" Bellamy said, already turned, "looks like we're going to my place."

Clarke nodded, agreeing with him for once. And oddly, now, the night didn't feel so cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Im The Alpha chapter 2

Hey guys! I understand this is chapter 2, and there aren't a lot of follows, review, likes etc, just yet. I also want to apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. Im typing on my tablet and Don't have spell check with the program I use (best I can do sorry) but I do want to write this fiction, even without follows and review, because I want to enjoy it too, but I want you guys to as well. I've written in the past, but neither stuck so this will be my first real fiction! Congrats! Anyway happy reading and please review!

Xxxxxxx

The walk to Bellamy's car was short, but took twice as long as needed. Clarke's body ached from the change. Her walk is a hobble, and she has to stop every so often just to rest her limbs. If asked to describe it, it's almost like growing pains, very, very bad growing pains, mixed with tearing all the muscles in your legs, arms, and chest. Clarke's adrenaline from before allowed her to ignore it. Briefly. But now that that high was gone, she was left with nothing more than a sore body and a laughing perverted idiot.

"Are you ever going to hurry up?" Bellamy yelled farther up the tree line.

Clarke groaned and picked up the pace, her body pleading to stop. Bellamy waited and Clarke marched passed him, proving her dominance in a every awkward, rather wobbly sort of way. Bellamy just chuckled.

"You know princess you've lasted longer than most." He said walking beside her.

"Good to know." She said short.

"Most people collapse from pain"

"Even better."

"You wont make it all the way"

"Wanna bet?"

With that Bellamy just smirked. "Well" he said. " every princess needs her carriage". Next thing Clarke was aware of she was being flung over Bellamy's shoulder. A quick gasp escaped her mouth at the sudden moment.

"Bellamy! Put me down you ape!"

"Actually I'm a wolf". Bellamy countered.

"Actually, you're a horney mutt". Clarke strikes back.

She continued to pound on him for a while, hitting his back and flailing her legs. Though Clarke was confident it hurt her more physically than him. Though when her nails made contact in a fluke hit, Clarke couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied with Bellamy finally telling her to quite it. So she hit him a few more times for good measure then relaxed her body a bit. She couldn't deny how much faster and less painful this whole, as Bellamy said, carriage business was. Though she still felt degraded and promised herself it wouldn't happen again. Clarke was vaguely aware though of how his hands kept her still, occasionally reaching to adjust her, the other placed between at her knees. Using them like a hook.

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke may have been vaguely aware of his hands, but Bellamy was very conscious of them. He tried not to touch her, just for the pure decency of it, but shifting her occasionally caused his hands to touch her butt, and he couldn't do anything about her breasts pressing into his back. He was getting worked up thinking over it. Even through her sweater he could feel them. His body defiantly wasn't complaining. And honestly Bellamy was thankful that Clarke was facing away from his front, and that his pants were baggy, because pretty soon an obvious tent could be formed. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and they walked the rest of the way to his car in silence. Neither willing to give up the temporary peace. It lasted about five minutes, until they were finally out of the forest, and in a gravel lot, Bellamy placed Clarke down, watching as she gained her balance, a hand on her shoulder to make sure of it. Bellamy saw her look at it and quickly removed it. Clarke gave a slight stretch. They both began to walk toward the only car in the lot, an old pick up truck. He waited for Clarke to climb into the passenger seat and then he entered the drivers. "Buckle up" he said, and Clarke rolled her eyes, but didn't fight. She must have been losing steam, the first switch was always the worst.

*xxxxxxxx

Bellamy had turned around and began shuffling around in some plastic bags, groceries Clarke guessed he had left in the car, but she was too tired to care really. So she just sat there with her arms crossed. When he sat up again he was holding a water bottle out to her in his left hand. "Here" he said. It was only one word but Clarke finally resized suddenly why people though he was attractive. He looked at her with what was almost gentle and caring as he held the bottle. His face was pretty, body healthy and muscular, plus a few seductive words would have all the girls (and boys) swooning for him. If he wasn't such an asshole and pervert to her, she might have fell for it too. Though Clarke would like to think otherwise.

So she took the water with unoticeable hesitation, and gave a quick thanks. She downed the bottle in the first 3 minutes in the car.

They drove in silence for a quick while before Clarke spoke up again.

"I still hate you" Clarke started, Bellamy scoffed. There was a moment of silence.

"But I'm not unhappy about whatever this is". She said not taking her eyes off the headlight lit road. More time passed.

"Clarke," Bellamy started and this grabbed her attention, it was the first time he had used her name, and not just princess.

"You're literally going into a wolf den," he pulled into a driveway of a small outskirts house, "and it's going to be hectic, but" he paused letting her take in each individual word he said. "But its not a problem, so long as you say you'll join my pack. Say you'll join Blake pack and be loyal".

Clarke was confused. "I thought I was part of your pack? And what's with the egotistical name?"

"Clarke" He said a bit more forcefully,

"Fine," she said, blue eyes connected to Brown. "I'm loyal to the Blake pack."

Bellamy smiled. "Lets go meet everyone.

Xxxxxx

Bellamy was beyond excited about this, though he didn't let it show. He still had to mark Clarke as his but in time. Right now, she was wolf, and had pledged herself to his pack, his pack where she could be his mate...Eventually. He was satisfied for the night.

He walked into his house, Clarke behind and what he saw were 5 idiots tearing up his house. "Hey!" He shouted and everyone stopped. They turned around to face him from the TV. From the looks of it Monty was high, Miller and Raven were playing video games on the Xbox, Octavia was scratching Jasper's wolf form being the ear and he was guessing Jasper was also high, and junk food, beers, and soda were everywhere. They were underage for hell's sake, well everyone but him and Miller, drinking age 18, everyone else, not 18. Bellamy's inevitable rant meant nothing when they all saw who was standing behind him, looking tired, grumpy, and sore. They all practically jumped from (with the exception of Monty and Miller) there spots, Jasper shifted back, and Raven didn't even bother pausing there game. Clarke looked surprised but kept unfazed. She hobbled inside. "Ah, fresh meat" Raven said, " you like to blow stuff up?" "Never trie-" Clarke began but was quickly cut of by Bellamy sister, "Who gives a shit about that?" Octavia piped up. "Were finally getting more girls!"

Now that Bellamy got a look at the human him, he could tell Jasper was high and drunk. "Pffft...only way.. Bellamy will get her blow stuff up is if its him." Everyone but Bellamy laughed at Jasper's drunken innuendo, even Clarke who added, "in his dreams", before she hobbled off to the kitchen. She searched the cupboards for a moment until she found a plate and fork, then she found HIS leftover roast dinner in the fridge, marked Bellamy's, do not touch, from when he and Octavia went out to eat. Clarke put it on her plate, and made eye contact as she took the first bite. Almost like a bite of defiance. "Hey princess! Keep off my food!" He said walking over, trying to get a bite of the mash potatoes. He saved up quite a big of sum of money to take him and his baby sister out, and he wasn't about to not enjoy his other half of the meal. Plus she was completely disgracing it by eating it cold. "Screw you Blake! I'm tired sore and hungry, this wouldn't be happening if you went by a drive through or something!" Bellamy was tired and cranky too.

"you never asked princess, so give me at least some of MY dinner". "Damn, if this is their foreplay I'd hate to see them in bed". Raven commented from the living room. "Bellamy and Clarke bother turned to glare at her, and with that distraction Bellamy grabbed the plate. "To bad you're so short princess". He said holding the plate above his head. "Let me split it and warm it up." He muttered as he placed it on the counter.

Clarke said nothing, and he heard no moment, but when he turned around from grabbing a pan for the stove, all Bellamy saw was the massacre of Clarke, with both pieces of roast at the end of her fork, glaring, as she munched away at it.

He disregarded the fork and the pan and stove, probably logic too, and just went and grabbed a piece of meat from her fork, not all but most of half of what was left, and popping it in his mouth.

They both chew the last of their meat and glared at each other. Then without a word, they both ate mash potatoes off the one plate savagely, until all the food was gone.

"Monty, Miller, Jasper, you're in guest room, Raven, you're with Octavia." At this their little audience split. "Come on Clarke, he said leading her upstairs, until they reached his room. "I'm not sleeping with you, I barely know you." Clarke addressed. "Ya, ya, whatever princess just get in." Clarke trotted into the room. Bellamy dug through his drawers, pulling out a large grey shirt and sweat pants, he tossed them at the half asleep girl. "Here". He said with similar compassion to that of the water. "Beds there, bathrooms across the hall, there should be enough blankets, if not i'm on the couch downstairs, night princess." And with that Bellamy left for the couch downstairs.

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke quickly dressed in the outfit she was given. Everything in here smelled like Bellamy, and she was happy he didn't smell bad. She relished in the comfort of the sheets and thought over everything today, first the semi normal things, progressively through her day.

Left for school

She got harassed in the hall by Murphy,

Harassed in hall by Bellamy,

She got an art project back, she did well,

She went out for coffee with her girlfriend

She got dumped after said coffee, by her girlfriend, that hurt,

She saw Bellamy,

Bellamy hugged her,

He scraped her hand,

She turned into a wolf and experienced muscle pain,

Bellamy turned into a wolf

Bellamy carried her

She pledged loyalty to an egotistical pack name,

She met but wasn't introduced to 5 other wolf, people, things,

Bla bla Bla, fought over roast, sex comments, high teenagers,

And now she's laying, falling asleep in some random wolf stranger guys bed, known as Bellamy Blake. And despite all that, the only thing Clarke could truly focus on was that her mom was going to be so pissed at her when she got home tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

Thanks for reading, updates will happen as often as possible! Much more to review, they're my inspiration. There's a fluffy outshot story from me as well, called 'See You In 10' you check out if you're interested!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm the alpha chapter 3

When Clarke woke up, the first thing she realized was how sore her body was. It wasn't as bad as yesterday though. More like the day after a workout.

Yesterday. The idea of it crowded her thoughts.

She pushed the large dark brown blanket off off her, and sat up in bed for a moment. Clarke brought her palm closer to her face to look at it. Instead of being a small scab like she thought, there was a small scar where Bellamy had pushed his nail into her.

Bellamy.

She sniffed the air and took in the fact that he was all over the room. Not physically, but his sent? Ya, it was definitely there. She pulled the grey shirt that was way too big on her up over her nose. And besides being reminded that she needed a shower, she could smell the slight merge of their two scents, both battling for dominance over the t-shirt.

Clarke finally stood up out of bed.

She walked casually over to his dresser, looking at his messy collection of trinkets and books. There had to be at least 4 history books just there, but that's not really what caught her eye. She picked up a little white box, opening it slightly,

"Morning!" A cheerful voice sounded behind her, and nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Ya, good morning!" Clarke said in a rush, almost dropping quickly placing the small box back down.

When she turned around, she saw one of the girls from the night before. With her forest green eyes, dark hair, and olive skin tone. She was pretty, beautiful even. And maybe Clarke was staring for a second too long. Analyzing her.

Clarke stared at the girl, trying to recall if her name was O or not, stepped forward, ignoring the box Clarke had just put down.

"You know Clarke, I think is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship." Octavia exclaimed, placing her arm over Clarke's shoulder.

"Right..?" Clarke said still confused. Wasn't this girl drunk last night? But still she new her name? Were they even introduced?

Octavia led her down the stairs, pulling Clarke by the hand. They sat across from the table where a pile of pancakes was placed in the centre. She glanced at 'O' again, the girl looked practically peachy with excitement. "Listen, I know this is all new to you but Bell will treat you right, if you get past the bossy asshole part he's actually really great, he'll teach you how to be a member of the pack, and you'll be his second, well until you learn everything, then you'll be alpha with him and-"

"Wait what?" Clarke cut her off. She needed her to slow down, and explain rather than list everything in a verbal point form.

O stared at her like she was looking at her for the first time again. Her eyes landed on her neck, and Clarke swore she could feel the heat of her gaze.

"He hasn't marked you yet?" Octavia declared more than asked. a smirk similar to that of Bellamy's over her face.

Clarke feared for her life. These two were too alike.

Suddenly O burst out in laughter, literally falling off her chair and full belly laughing. "So- so he finally has the balls to meet your wolf, but he can't mark you! Holy shit!"

O was shaking from it all, and Clarke was more than uncomfortable watching the scene display itself.

Clarke was trying to comprehend exactly what was going on but it was hard. This girl was laughing at Bellamy, the only person she technically knew in this house, but then were was he?

"O, where is Bellamy?" Clarke asked. Better to figure one thing out at a time.

"He's at work, left a few hours ago." O paused stifling the last of her laughter and wiping her eyes. "Glad he talks about me though". She commented with a smile. Clarke looked puzzled. "He hasn't talked about you, he said your name last night though". Clarke replied. O rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Clarke was about to say something when she was beat to it by the girl. "My names Octavia, O's Bellamy's nickname for me." Octavia now corrected.

" Oh" Clarke said.

"Ya?" Octavia asked.

"No I mean like Oh"

"Ya what?"

"Uh, like Oh okay, not saying your nick name"

"Ya I know I just like fucking with people." Octavia smiled, then Clarke smiled. Octavia may be all over the place, but she was interesting, and sure to be a hell of a good time.

But Clarke could focus on that later, right now she needed an explanation of everything. "Could you maybe explain things to me...?" Clarke asked, "sure thing!" Octavia said. "Ask away"

So Clarke did, she asked about being a wolf, what their definition of a pack was, the history of all of it, how many were in there pack, how she suddenly turned into a wolf, and at that point Octavia looked bored answering questions. But Clarke was learning valuable information.

Being a wolf meant that she could change at any moment, it was something someone was born with, a birth right even. A pack was just a collection of wolf, people things, that had sworn loyalty to Blake pack. Which is why Clarke had to say she was joining, with loyalty. Loyalty appeared to be important to them. Clarke could understand.

She was also told that there were other packs out there, Tree pack, Kane pack, Ice pack, Blake pack. Packs that were older were named after an element of their area, packs slightly newer were fond of naming after the first alpha's last name.

The Blake pack had been a collection over the past 5 years. Bellamy had created it when he was 14 years old for reasons undisclosed. Bellamy and Octavia's who she had found out were siblings, wolves appeared when they both were 7. Octavia she had learned, was in grade 10, making her 16 with a almost 4 year age difference between the Blake's. Bellamy she learned, was staying the first semester at school to make sure Octavia stayed on track with her study's, update his credits, and earn extra money for Octavia's collage.

After a few more questions a few people wandered out of a room attached to a living room. "Ah ya! Pancaa-hello" A boy with goggles hanging around his neck said surprised. Octavia perked up (again) at the sight of what Clarke assumed to be her friends.

"Clarke this is Jasper" she said pointing to the lengthy boy with goggles. "And Monty" she directed at a slightly smaller boy of obvious Asian descent.

Okay, so now Clarke knew 3/5, 6 people maybe? That was good. Clarke dropped the wolf thing for a while as she heard the 3 of them chatter.

She checked the time and saw it was already 11:17am. "So I probably need to go home now". Clarke spoke, speaking over the group slightly. "Well you won't be able to". Octavia said, Jasper explaining probably because of the look on her face. "Bellamy has the truck, and and Octavia's bike is out of gas". "Oh, okay, how far is the school from here walking?" Clarke inquired. "An hour ish" Monty spoke up. "Stay for a movie Clarke, Bellamy can drive you home when he get back, besides you'll wanna ask him some questions" Octavia wiggled her eyebrows. "We have avenger's" said Jasper. Monty nodded in agreement.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "Alright". She tested her mom to tell her she's be home later. So they popped some popcorn, woke the other 2 up, whose names were Nathan, who was called Miller, and Raven, who she vaguely recognized.

And they sat down on the couch and ground, put in the movie, and watched. Clarke ignoring the constant buzzing coming from her phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy pulled his truck into the house's driveway.

He let out a heavy sigh. Bellamy had been up and working for far too long. He had taken Clarke to his place a little past 1, and had gotten up at 6 to be ready for work at 7, which also wasn't pleasant. We worked part time at a mechanic. He was allowed to do the occasional tune up, but more than not he was in charge of moving boxes of metal, moving car parts, running out for coffee, cleaning like a janitor, and honestly, it sucked. But this was his highest paying of the jobs he had currently. So Bellamy dared not quite. Besides, it was only a weekend job.

Besides that, he had 3 jobs. One working at a cafe called treecru, which was wasn't bad. It was small enough that most shifts went on with mostly peace, the shop closed at around 10:00PM latest, which gave him enough time to (if shifts lined up) head to his third job.

His third job was at a bar, and it paid just slightly less compared to his mechanic job. Probably because of all his drunken tips he got. But the hours were bad. Bellamy wasn't complaining though. The ark was a clean bar, he used to party at it as well, and it was by far his favorite job, or would be if it wasn't for the hours. Often he started between 12 to 2, and shifts lasted minimum 5 hours, max 8. He was glad he had taken first period spare.

It had happened before. Work got in the way of study's, but Bellamy managed. He still did well in most cases, and besides he needed to rent for the house, money for gas, money for food, house repaired, Octavia's collage, the list went on.

Add to that the pack meetings, giving his wold exercise, homework, just going out, Clarke,

Bellamy was a busy guy, too busy to just be 19, (almost 20).

Bellamy got out of his truck and made his way inside the house, and what he saw was a dog pile of people (pun intended), lying every which way on the sofa in front of the t.v, were the second Avenger's movie was playing.

Bellamy stepped in and saw Clarke get up.

"It was nice meeting you."

She said to the group of teenager, who collectively waved and said goodbye.

"Come on Bellamy" Clarke said as she strode out the door. Bellamy groaned. He had just gotten home. But Clarke was already seaTed in the passengers seat. Hands crossed over her chest. Looking rather pissed.

He got into the tucks drivers side.

"Well?" Clarke questioned. Bellamy had no idea what she was upset about. He turned the key in and pulled out of the drive. "We'll what?" Bellamy was firm, maybe a little too much so.

"It's 3 fucking o'clock Mr. Wolf, what the he'll took so long? Octavia said you'd be home around 12ish!" Clarke was practically steaming.

"What the hells your problem? Weren't comfy enough on that couch with everyone?" He heard her groan and could practically see the eye roll.

"Was the bed not comfy enough? Should I get a bigger castle next time!?" Bellamy rhetorically stated. So maybe he was a bit cranky after work, and she was his mate but he was also her alpha.

"No, I just didn't realize the one idiot that was supposed to take me home would fucking leave me like that!"

"I made you godDamn pancakes! And showed you your wolf, and let you sleep in MY bed, so stop complaining!"

"You were just supposed to take me home in the MORNING, is that so hard?"

"Next time ask!"

"You wanna know what else is hard?" Clarke said, "dealing with your attitude."

Bellamy groaned loudly at her comment.

"Listen, next time you want to leave me stranded somewhere tell me first."

Bellamy had enough. He pulled over and turned off the car. "Look at that Clarke! You're stranded!"

Clarke was looking at him teeth clenched, if looks could kill.

Clarke opened the car door and walked into the direction of the wood.

She may have been angry, but there's no way she could have looked funnier.

"Clarke"

He said pacing up to her, graying her wrist to force her to stop. An obvious chill went down her spin and a glare of something shone in her eyes. Bellamy held onto her wrist, pulling her closer to himself. There body's weren't touching, but they were looking at each other. That shiver, the confused look, slightly parted lips, Clarke knew Bellamy was her mate, she just didn't realize it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm the alpha chapter 4

When Clarke an Bellamy were driving back through town, all Clarke could notice was how smug he was. He was constantly biting back a sly smirk when he looked at her, constantly stealing glances. By now, Clarke had already told him twice to keep his eyes on the road, and both times he gave his pleased little 'of course princess'. Was it annoying? Of course. Though it wasn't exactly what was on her mind.

Clarke thought back to the moment in the woods. When he had grabbed her wrist and their eyes locked, it was a new sort of sensation that ran her blood warm. She had felt such a longing, connection, want for Bellamy. She had no idea why. Or what sort of wolf voodoo that Bellamy had done to make here feel that way. He was the alpha right? He had some sort of special ability. She hated it, and it frustrated her that he might be able to use that against her somehow.

Thinking back to what Octavia said that following morning, she knew alphas were the strongest and with the most authority. There could be a few alpha's in a pack, but only one real alpha, one real leader, and everyone she had met, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Raven, Octavia, had all said Bellamy was it. They were all so devoted to him too. If anyone had some special powering was him.

They were nearing her home and withing a few minutes and a couple more directions they were outside her house.

Bellamy turned the engine off. "Nice place princess."

He looked at her again and that same shiver from before ran down her back. Clarke flared at him again. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Clarke asked. She was done with this awkward shivering feeling. The one that made her want to shake, to shiver, to touch him.

"Whats wrong Clarke? Finding me irresistible? Most do so I'll forgive you."

Clarke was done with his egotistical attitude, his bipolar like behavior, angry, then happy, then cocky, Clarke didn't know.

"Thanks for the ride." Clarke mumbled with spite. This feeling confused her and she wanted to get away from it.

He grabbed her wrist again, and pulled her so close there lips were brushing against each other.

"Bellamy what are you doing?" She barley got the words out before he had his lips on hers.

She didn't return the kiss, but also didn't push him away. The kiss was chaste and quick, almost like he wasn't going to kiss her. It was sudden, and had her still.

He bent his head down slightly, and Clarke could feel his teeth on her neck. It felt so personal, so intimate, such more than the kiss, or wearing his clothing, or sleeping in his bed, this was..wrong? It wasn't the right word but she didn't have tîme to think of another one.

Clarke pushed him away. Logic taking over, and she was kinda mortified. Theye past 48 hours had been a mess.

"What are you doing! I have a girlfriend, I had a girlfriend?" Clarke groaned shaking her head and exciting the truck. It was wrong, she had a girlfriend, and she wanted her back. Lexa wasn't the type to cheat, they would talk and figure it out. So Clarke wasn't dealing with him.

She didn't look back. She opened the unlocked door of her house and went in.

"So, how was Lexa's?"

She heard her mom, saying, she knew her mom new something at that point, the very second she walked in.

"Oh you know, pretty good." Clarke didn't like lying, but given the circumstances, she could probably worm her way out of it.

"Oh, thats good, that's good" Abby responded. Silence stretched for a moment.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Clarke said creeping by, her mom knew something. She was being all to calm. What with her missing dinner, and even supposedly staying at Lexa.

" Oh Clarke, before you go, just one, really quick question,"

Clarke turned around. She knew she was caught. She picked wrong, should have told the truth.

"Who was the boy that that kissed you when he dropped you off today?"

Her mom was all knowing.

Clarke may butt heads with her mom sometimes, but for the most part they got along well, she was strict, but a good mom overall.

Clarke let out a sigh.

"Listen, it's really really messed up, and-"

"Clarke what were you thinking?! I phoned Lexa's house last night, do you know what she told me? You broke up,"

"Mom, wait a second-"

"You guy's were doing so well! What happened?! You-you break up, and use that boy, as a what do you call it, rebound?!"

"Mom!"

Abby stopped.

"It's not like that, at all. Nothing happened. Nothing, at all, ever. He kissed me, I didn't kiss him mom."

Abby sighed. "Alright, but who's clothes are those?"

"They're his"

Abby rubbed her temples with both hands. "I'm trying to believe you Clarke, but you're not exactly helping your case."

"I know, but can I just explain? Please?"

Her mom nodded. "Lets goto the living room, I'll makes some tea. God knows I need it" she had mumbled the last part to herself.

So Clarke explained, she left things out about turing into a wolf, or that there were others that turned into wolves, but she said how they went to his house after Lexa broke up with her, having diner, him lending clothes to sleep in, (she made a mental note to pick her stuff up), how he goes to the same school, and is kinda an ass, just about everything. She had to lie a bit, she said that she was friends with Octavia, and thats why she felt okay going with Bellamy.

Her mom asked a few questions about him. Like name, age, where they lived. It made sense, he had kissed her.

Abby took everything in. She sipped her tea, then spoke.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, I'm mad, you could have told me you were there, I could have picked you up, we could have bought those cupcakes you like, something, but you chose a stranger to take you to a person I've never heard about before. You had a dinner to attend, you had things to do, but thats what you picked. So, okay."

Clarke sighed.

"You're grounded until next week though. "

Clarke groaned. She saw that coming.

Xxxxxxxx

Bellamy didn't know if he should be excited about what happened, or annoyed that Clarke pushed him away when he was one nip away from marking her.

On one hand, he had kissed her, and she didn't push him away.

On the other hand, whatever she felt for him was all fake to her. It wasn't real to Clarke.

It made sense as to why. Like she said, what was he doing to her? Bellamy was seen as the one night stand kinda guy, until last year when he saw Clarke. He had no reason to hook up with someone after that, they were mates after all. Only Clarke didn't know that.

He didn't know if Clarke knew about his reputation, but still. The only reason why she probably stayed the night was because of her wolf. And the only reason why she didn't push him away right away was probably because she felt a forced connection.

It was real, only Clarke just didn't know what to do with it.

He had to sway her, had to show her, convince her. Integrate her into the pack. He's do the very UN-Bellamy thing.

He'd make Clarke his girlfriend.

Xxxxxxxx

It was a fresh day Monday morning when she next talked to Bellamy.

They hasn't exchanged numbers prior, for whatever unknown reason.

"You haven't talked to anyone in the pack recently"

She shot up an eyebrow, "Got grounded" she explained.

Bellamy laughed. "Princess got in trouble huh?" He said as they started walking together in the direction of Clarke's class.

"Something like that, listen, I know I need to be involved in this wolf stuff, but you don't have to trail me." She was stilled annoyed with him from the kiss.

"Actually I was gonna ask you something, there's a pack meeting Friday, around 12AMish," thats what Clarke heard up until she spotted Lexa." I'll pick you up from home, it's wolf, so you don't have to wear a tiara, i'll get you at 8, say you're sleeping over."

Clarke just nodded, not actually listening, "ya okay sound good, listen we can talk with whatever this is later, see you." She left Bellamy stranded as she paced faster towards were Lexa had gone.

"Lexa!" She said catching up. She turned to face her, the same stoic face Clarke cared so deeply for.

"Lexa I want to talk to you about what happened, yoh aren't the type to cheat, not like Finn."

"I stated my decision very clearly, we broke up, theres someone else."

Clarke internally cringed. "Who Lexa? Who? We've been together for 8 months, am I the other woman or is she?" Lexa frowned. "I have no reason to see why it should matter, or why I should waist my time explaining ."

"Lexa it matters to me,"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

Lexa just stood there, staring. The bell rang. "We'll talk later."Was all she said and walked off.

The time it took to get to lunch was painfully slow. She had so much on her mind, and felt so distracted. What with Lexa and the whole wolf thing.

She had shifted back and forth in her room just to get a feel for it, and honestly it kinda scared her how quickly she was coming to enjoy it, and how much she wanted to go some were and run.

When she got to her locker the group she had met previously, consisting of Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and Raven (she didn't know where Miller was) were already there.

"Hey Clarke!" Jasper waved the second she was in earshot.

They chatted amongst themselves as she got her brown paper bag, they walked beside her as she made her way to the cafe.

When they all sat down it was partly weird and nice. It had been a while since she had a crazy group like this, what with Glass, Lily and Luke moving away over the years. Wells went to a different school, and honestly she couldn't handle his political family and heart eyes at Harper, who despite going to her school she had never really talked to.

So it was the first time in a long time.

They talked about everything, from mechanics, to plants, their wolves, the pack, to joints, it was really all over the place, but Clarke couldn't help but smile.

Xxxxxxxx

Bellamy worked on impulse.

Maybe some of his impuses lead to trouble, but a lot of his forward behaviour made the pack what it is today. How, before he saw Clarke, got him all his girls, how Octavia stayed safe.

And yet, here he was, sitting at his desk right after school, writting out a step bye step plan on how to make Clarke his girlfriend.

Step 1) invite her places

Okay good, good, he was doing that, she was going to the meeting on friday.

Step 2) ask her to hang out alone

Step 3) Dont fuck up

Step 4)

Okay he wasn't there yet. And truth of the matter was he had no idea what he was doing.

Bellamy grumbled to himself as he scrunched the paper up into a ball, throwing it at the trash can with a little to much force. He let his hands sink into his curly black hair, leaning back on his chair.

This frustrated him. Bellamy was a man of action. But still here he was with a new sheet of paper steps 1-10 writting neatly in black pen, titled 'Clarke'.

He took a breather and got up. Flopping in his bed.

he scanned the room and saw a pair of skinny jeans and a wooly sweater neatly folded on the ground in the corner.

"Fuck it" he muttered to himself. He was a man of action. So why not go to battle? He knew where Clarke lived. He had no reason not to drop them off.

He had already memorized the rout to Clarke's place, it came practically as instinct. He parked his truck and approached the door, having a new found confidence.

He rang the door bell and waited.

After a few moments the door opened, and a woman, presumably Clarke's mother, appeared.

He could see how they were similar, same fram, shape, same nose and such, but her eyes and hair were both darker mirroring a shade of brown.

"Hello?" She spoke first,

"Uh hello, I have your daughters clothes"

Shit wrong thing to say. Bellamy mentally scolded himself.

"I mean she left them at my place, when she slept over."

Damit! He had to make her like him, and instead was making a fool of himself.

Instead of looking alarmed though, she had a look of realization.

"Your Bellamy Blake" she stated more than asked.

"That would be me." Bellamy said.

"Clarke will be home in a bit, I had her run to the store to pick up things for dinner, come in"

Bellamy went inside, with only a moment of hesitation. He wasn't scared, more confused, and he wasn't about to seem week in front of Clarke's mom by declining. Despite this Bellamy had to admit, princess was living comfortably.

"Take a seat Bellamy, I just put on the kettle for some tea."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N

And chapter 4 is here!

Oi this one was a lOT of fun to write. Anyway please please PLEASE leave reviews, favorite, follow, you have no idea how much they truly mean to me. Tell me what your favorite part is, predictions for the future etc!

Sorry I know that characters are different from the show, but we all need some fluff and comedy in our lives!


	5. Chapter 5

Im the alpha chapter 5

Thank you for those who are still dedicated and reading, you see, I feel like with each chapter they start to get better. So shout out to those who favorite and follow this story!

Xxxxxx

They started talking when they both had a nice mug of tea. She told him her name was Abby than the questions started.

The questions where pretty basic, but because of circumstances in Bellamy's life, they didn't have normal 19 year old answers.

"So, Bellamy, tell me about yourself."

He didn't really know what to say. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well tell your interests, thats a good place to start."

"History, I like to read, watch documentary, Greek and Roman mainly but any will do."

She nodded. "Do you intend to focus on that for post secondary? Perhaps anthropology, or a professor?"

Bellamy swallowed.

"Honestly I haven't thought of post secondary, its not really a priority of mine right now."

Clarke's mom looked almost disappointed. "And why's that?" She inquired.

"Because I'm trying to put my baby sister through school first." Bellamy stated with conviction. Abbys face quickly turned back to her relaxed expression, though there was a hint of curios confusion. "Why don't your parents help pay?" The questions were bordering personal, but

Bellamy didn't let it show. "They're both not in the picture." Bellamy left it at that and Abby didn't pry.

They talked more, he explained how he was 19, turning 20 in a few weeks, how he worked 3 jobs, why he took an extra semester of hight school, everything seemed to be going well, the conversation was relaxed.

In return for his answers he learned Abby was a surgeon, Clarke was her only child, her husband, like his parents, was out of the picture.

It was all good. Than they started to focus on Clarke.

"So how long have you known my daughter?"

"Uh, I've known off her since last year, only started talking since a few months ago." If you considered constant teasing, badgering, and annoying talking.

"She says you're rather...crude, to her" an amused smile strung Abbys lips. "Doing things by surprise, like for example kissing her," Bellamy didn't have a chance to explain, but really, explain what? What could he say to that? I'm a red blooded alpha who found his mate? He didn't have time to come up with an explanation though."Just a final question Bellamy, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

A thin line of sweat was on Bellamys brow. He never planned to work this hard for someone. But he knew what he wanted, he wanted her to be his mate, and in turn be his girlfriend. "I'd like to date her ma'am."

Abby nodded. "If you focus on your school, then best of luck to you."

Bellamy left not to long after that.

When he got home he was ready to sleep, well shower, then sleep so that he could be ready for work in 7 hours.

He dragged his feet up the stairs, and from his bedroom heard a fit of giggles. Bellamys brow furrowed as he approached.

When he walked into his room he saw Octavia sitting with about 9 or 10 piece of crumpled paper around her. His garbage can was empty of his failed dating lists, so it didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on. When O saw him, her laughter increased, she was looking and laughing at him. "Damit O!" He said, cheeks flushed, throwing a hand in his hair as he grabbed as many papers as he could from the floor that Octavia had circled herself in.

She began to slow down her laughing and began to read, "Step 3, dont fuck up," Bellamy growled, still picking up papers. "Step 12, take her to sea world for the 2nd date" "Octavia!" He warned. "Step 24, kiss her"

By this point Octavia was dying of laughter. "You literally have up to 100 different steps in these paper!"

"Stop!" Bellamy finally shouted. He angrily groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just stop, please." He sat down on his bed, Octavia joining beside him. "I always thought it would be simpler than this." Bellamy stated. "We would feel it instantly and I'd mark her, end of story, but we can barley go 10 minutes without arguing."

Octavia sighed, pulling him into a side hug. "Bell, listen, if you really wanna win her here's what you gotta do,"

Xxxxxxxx

It frustrated Clarke when she got home. Her mom had refused to tell her anything. Why? What did they say? She couldn't tell you.

It drove Clarke mad to no end, but she knew that there was nothing she could really do. She still didn't have Bellamy's number, and she was to headstrong to ask. So when he came up to her in school, as he did every morning and in the evening now, she just thanked him for dropping off her clothes.

It probably would have been normal to ask at first, but it seemed out of ordinary now, and as the days past from Monday to Friday, it just seemed out of context. Though on Wednesday she had gotten the some of pack members numbers.

And Friday at lunch she was reminded of the pack meeting.

Clarke had gotten used to, and even enjoyed, hanging out with some of her pack members at lunch. She like the community, she liked how they listened to what she said.

She even was starting to call them her friends.

And it was because of this notion that she asked if tonight they would want to hang out.

Which leads it all back to the pack meeting.

Octavia jumped up when Clarke mentioned it. "Youre already staying the night because of the meeting." She had said. Well okay, Clarke pulled out her phone, "I'm gonna ask my mom now then." She said typing a quick message.

"Bellamy said he was going to pick you up at 8 didn't he?"

"I don't listen to Bellamy very well, so maybe?"

Raven laughed. "I don't think many of us do in all honesty." An uproar of laughter sounded from around the table.

Clarke got home later that evening, happy her punishment was up. Her mom had said yes to sleeping over at Octavia's, "first day you're out of trouble and you're leaving." Abby had said, rolling her eyes. Though she didn't stop her. After dinner she threw her phone on her bed and got things for a shower. It was around 6:10 or so when she was wrapped in a towel, applying a bit of mascara. She heard a knock on the bathroom door, assumingly her mom. "Ya?" She called through the door.

"Hurry up Princess, " She recognized Bellamy's voice through the door.

"Why the hell are you here so early?" She asked. Clarke was confused, but also a bit ticked off.

"If you checked your phone you'd know, Octavia messaged you enough times. Now hurry up, you take to long." Foot steps padded back downstairs. Clarke rolled her eyes.

She finish withing a 7 minute time period, throwing a change of clothes and toothbrush in her bag, she was dressed in leggings and a tank top, with a cardigan over it.

"Nice of you to drop by" Bellamy said. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Bye mum" Clarke said, Bellamy trailing her out the door.

"This isn't the way to your place" Clarke said. Bellamy nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. "Ya, we're going somewhere, call it pack initiation."

Clarke lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They ended up pulling into the parking lot of a frozen yogurt place she new of. "So why here?" Clarke asked. Bellamy looked over turning the engine off. "Figured it's a comfortable place." There was a pause. "You like frozen yogurt right?" He asked.

"Ya," Clarke nodded. "I really like it actually" so Clarke got out of the truck, Bellamy again trailing her. Bellamy got the door befor her and they entered.

She honestly didn't figure this would be Bellamy's sorta place. It was clean, bright colors, the shop wasn't huge, but it was nice.

"So you can grab a cup, fill it with your yogurt flavor," he said directing her to levers, that would release the yogurt "then put what you want on it." She saw next to the yogurt stand was a small bar, with multiple toppings, chocolate sauce, jelly beans, sprinkles, Oreo bits, cheese cake bits, plenty of things.

Clarke was actually pretty excited. She had seen this yogurt shop enough times, but had never aactually been inside. She quickly grabbed a cup and began to fill it raspberry and cotton candy yogurt. She paid no regard to what actually went together, she topped it with Oreo bits, gummy bears, and strawberrys.

"Give it here" Bellamy said from behind her. He didn't wait for Clarke to respond and gently took her yogurt cup. He placed it on the cash weighing tray along with his own. "I'll pay" He said, handing over some money to the cashier for them.

Clarke furrowed her brow. She appreciated the gesture, but she was more than capable of paying. Bellamy didn't look back at her as they went to sit down, carying the cups of frozen yogurt with him. Clarke followed

She was fairly relaxed, but also rather nervous. She wasn't sure what initiation entailed, would she need some sort of test? Was it a physical test, written mental, she had no idea.

Xxxxxxxx

Bellamy couldn't help but suppress a grin as he watched the anxious blond from across their table. He had to admit, Octavia was smart. This was by no means a real initiation, but it did give Bellamy a free chance for them to talk and get to know one another. Kinda like a date. Only Clarke was oblivious. So maybe not a date? Was to him either way.

"Tell me something about yourself Princess"

Clarke looked like she snapped back out from a daze. Her posture improved, her hands were folder in her lap, making eye contact, like an interview.

"My names Clarke Griffin, though you probably know that, I aim to be a doctor of sorts, I work hard in school, and it pays off as I am one of the top in the class-"

"Relax Clarke, it's not an intpreview, have some yogurt" he said smiling. "You can ask me questions too."

Clarke took a bite her yogurty mess, and Bellamy did same. At least his favors made sense, he had chocolate and banana, with peanuts. "Alright" Clarke said. "Whats the point of this initiation then?" Bellamy had prepared for the response. "I'm the alpha, it'smy job to get to know the pack, learn what kind of person they are, consider this a preliminary of initiation." Clarke nodded. "So thats why you come to my locker every morning then, to know me for the pack." Clarke said nodding to herself. Bellamy took a bite of his frozen treat to avoid answering, and Clarke made no point to accept or deny it as a response.

And awkward silence filled the air. Bellamy thought that if he spoke glass would break from the broken silence. So Clarke was first to speek.

"What kind did you get?" She asked pointing to his snack.

Bellamy just smirked, tilting his half empty cup towards her. "Why don't you try and see Princess." He challenged more than offered. Without missing a beat Clarke dunked her spoon into the yellow brown mess. "Banana" mumbled Clarke, the spoon still in her mouth.

"Let me try some of yours now" Bellamy said, reaching over slightly to fit his spoon in her desert.

"No way get your own!" Clarke moved the cup.

"I'm your alpha let me try!"

"No way Bellamy, this is way to good for you!"

"Oh kinda like how you ate my to good for you roast dinner first night at my place?"

Clarke just laughed, a genuine laugh and Bellamy swelled at this little accomplishment. Maybe food was the best way for them to get along.

They continued their little back and forth for a while, Clarke stealing a few more scoops of Bellamys yogurt, and Bellamy steaming some of hers. They stoped after a bit, and just talked. Avoid from the initial awkward beginning, things were running smoothly. It was light, and they actually learned things, like random history facts,the best way to shade a tree, Bellamys first wolf experience, and how it was a disaster, burrs in fur and all.

"You know princess, this is a pretty good first date" Bellamy chimed.

Clarke chuckled. "This is in no way a date" she said, it was light, and Bellamy had no doubt it wasn't meant to sting, but still, "whats wrong with going on a date with me?" He might have asked a bit to serious. She frowned "I barley know you, other than you tried me into a wolf and follow me at school like a puppy." She bit back.

"Isn't that the point of the dating thing? To get to know someone? Isn't that what were doing here?" Bellamy snapped. How the hell was he supposed to handle someone who had no respect for him? He thought this was going well. Why wouldn't Clarke's see their relationship for what it was?

"You said this was initiation!" Clarke yelled. "I saiditwas preliminary!" He shot back. They were getting a bit loud, and the few people were willing to spare glances. "Were done our yogurt, Lets go." Bellamy gruff voiced echoed. Clarke got up, not waiting for him, and left the shop. Bellamy slammed his fist on the table, sighing and rubbing his face.

They really couldn't go 10 minutes without fighting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The pack meeting wasn't like anything Clarke had ever experienced. It was strange, part of her found it home like.

Her pack was here, she could tell based off sent who they were even if she had never met them.

And then there were others too. People from different packs Clarke assumed. Many she had never smelt seen, or head, before. It was amazing. And despite the pure aw she was in, her mind still trailed back to Bellamy, and it was sending a shiver down her spine.

On the car ride here Clarke couldn't stop thinking about her most recent argument with him. She was confused...Was it really a bad thing to go on a date with him? There were some draw backs she suposed.

He was older, arrogant, they couldn't get along. And yet, Clare couldn't deny their obvious chemistry they had. Maybe chemistry wasn't right. They we're attracted to each other. It was a weird pull. Bellamy was appealing, she couldn't lie. He was strong, fit, handsome. It was obvious sex appeal that was for sure. But it was weird. Clarke didn't trust herself at this point. What with Lexa, and Finn, and now that she was a wolf; it was weird but she got very attracted to people of high dominance, people in control, that could rival her own stubborn power. She was practically drooling over it. And Clarke could not, for the life of her, help but think "if we had kids they're be so healthy and strong." That bothered her.

Even so, Octavia had told her at the house before arriving at the meeting that she should feel free to mingle, that it was good for the packs to mingle. And fuck Bellamy, and his ideal genes. thats what she'd do.

Xxxxxxxx

The instance Octavia had seen him she had knew something went wrong.

"What the hell did you do?" She hissed at her brother. Who looked both infuriated and sheepish, if that was possible.

"We went on a date, it was a FUCKING date, even you called it a date O, so why couldn't my fucking mate admit it?!"

Octavia felt bad. Her brother was trying so hard, but it wasn't Clarke's fault. She could tell just how much Clarke was drawn to him, but it was almost like she'd pause that feeling, tell herself it was wrong. Octavia didn't know. All she really cared about was setting them up. And wether her brother knew it or not tonight was a big step.

She nudged herself against her brother, her dark chocolate brown fur and green eyes a contrast to his black fur and unusual gold eyes.

"Bell, I have a question, crazy of course but all the same, have you even explained how mates worked to Clarke?" Bellamys jaw hung open slightly. One ear down. "I didn't think I'd have to honestly."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Well then go!" And with that she sent him away.

He brother may be the alpha but honestly he acted like a puppy most days.

She shook her head in disbelief and then looked back up.

About 15 feet away stood a large wolf, his fur a milk chocolate Brown from behind, he stood tall and sturdy, welcoming presence if she ever found one. She singled out his sent almost immediately, like trees and herbs mixed with his packs smell. She was drawn to it so she approached.

Octavia found that as she got closer her pace picked up, and when she was about 2 feet from him, they made eye contact, she stopped in her tracks. Her body rigid as she stared into dark and deap brown eyes.

He looked at her, so intense and it made Octavia tingle. So this is what finding your mate felt like. She swallowed, her tail waving back and forth madly.

And eternity seemed to pass as the pines and air drifted bye. And the mountains around them, caves all over, even the overcast clouds in the sky, just seemed to perfect for this moment, especially with the glow of the moon breaking through the sky on them. Octavia spoke first, ignoring the company he already had.

" wanna get out of here?" Mischief was written all over her face. The strange wolf she recognized as her mate just smiled. "Lead the way"

Whoever he was with just laughed and howled.

They had staggered out farther into the woods and away from company, they had sifted back into human form and began to talk. His name was Linkon, and he was apart of the Treecru pack. He was trained as a warrior and a Healer. He had high dominance but only stood about mid position in a pack ranking, but he never wanted to lead which was fine. Octavia didn't either. They had to of been talking for about an hour when Octavia kissed him. And it only escalated from there. If it was anyone else she never would have. But his was her mate. Her one and only. And it was cliche as fuck but any wolf would admit it was true. You only get 1 mate. One real mate.

So he bit into her skin and drew blood and she did the same. And they got naked and introduced themselves to each other more personally, and maybe they had the most passionate hot sex anyone really could ever have, and she was on birth control so it was okay, because they were so wrapped up in each other. And so maybe after lying together and talking together a half hour later they did it all again. And maybe they did this the whole night. Talking cuddling, kissing, touching feeling, sex, orgasms, an attraction as powerful as love. Soon it would be love. They were mates after all. They did all night. Pack meeting generally lasted until about 7 am and it was barley 3 now. Even after 2 hours of sex and talking already.

They were going all night.

Xxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Bellamy to find Clarke. Her golden white fur and blue eyes stood out. So she attracted a lot of attention. That and he had simply memorized her smell. Like fruit and paints. He liked it.

"Clarke" He howled. She appeared to be talking to some people from Sand pack and tree pack.

"Clarke I need to talk to you" He had already stood in front of her and her eager company. Her ear flicked in annoyance. "Can't this wait until later? Its not late yet, you'll have plenty of time." Bellamy just growled slightly. She was always so stubborn. "Just, walk with me." If Bellamy could pinch the bridge of his nose he would right now.

He supposed the pleading in his eyes, and the growl to Clarke's knew friends, were enough to convince her (or them) to come (or back off). Because she followed. They made their way a bit further into the woods. Bellamy switch back and Clarke took her cue that she should do the same. This time Bellamy did sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright Clarke, I know you're mad at me but just hear this out." She looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and an eyebrow was lifted.

Bellamy continued. "So theres something I've been keeping from you, from this place." He cleared his throat, a hand in his hair. "So there's this thing, when like two wolves or people love each other very much.."

"Bellamy, what the fuck?" Clarke looked rather mortified. Fuck he wasn't doing this well. "Thats not what I mean" he cleared his throat again. "Theres like this system sorta, like mates, and maybe this is weird and I'm not explaining this well, but its like when you see them you just know, that you're for each other ya know?" He had his hands out, trying to let her know what he meant. "What I'm saying, what I'm trying to get your stubborn ass to understand, is that we're supposed to be mates, okay?"

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke just stared at him blankly.

So like actual wolves, how they mate for life, Bellamy was supposed to be her mate for life?

He looked expectant. Like suddenly some realization would wash over her and everything would be dandy and they'd be together forever.

"No that can't be right" was the first thing she muttered.

"Holy shit" Bellamys hands flew to his hair and he walked around pacing a bit. "Shit what?" Clarke demanded. "I'm not giving myself to a stranger? I'm not-I'm not jumping you for sex? Because thats not who I am, we cant be mates, I dont even know you Bellamy!"

A look of hurt then rage quickly covered his features. He grabbed Clarke's wrist and pushed her against a tree. The bark iched at her back, and like every time she made eye contact with him a shiver ran down her spine.

"Tell me, right now, that you feel nothing, that you're not drawn to me like I am to you, that every time you see me you dont want to get closer. That you'd rather be far away from me Clarke. Because as much as I hate the way you are, how obnoxious, and rich, and full of yourself you come off to be, I can't, I can not, stay away from you."

Her eyes were huge, and her mouth formed the perfect O of shock.

"And princess, please, please just let me kiss you for a minute" there was a moment of silence.

if you don't say anything i'll take it as a yes."

Clarke said nothing.

He had her hands pinned above her head. His grip so loose she could slip out if she wanted.

But she still said nothing, and moved nothing. Maybe she was shocked. Maybe she thought it was hot.

So Bellamy reached his hands down to cup her face, Clarke's hands resting on his wrists, gripping them for dear life, and he kissed her.

So Clarke let herself go. She pretended that the frozen yogurt was a date, and that this was the aftermath of a good date. So he kissed her open mouthed, and maybe she let his tongue trace her bottom lip. Maybe they were stuck like that for a while.

Everything has to end eventually though.

She closed her mouth no longer reciprocating, but Bellamy still working delicately on hers, moving to her throat, kissing it in trails, like he nended to cover every spot.

"Bellamy" she hummed against him. And soon her body grew stiff and she was pulling away. Instead of looking mad or upset like she thought he would, Bellamy looked so pleased. So in awe, like she had when she was at the pack meating, like this was the beginning of them. "Bellamy I can't"

He was still smiling like he didn't get it. "I won't pressure you for sex, its fine we can stop here" he pressed a final kiss to underneath of her ear. He laughed to himself an airy laugh. "Besides I dont have any condoms"

Clarke just sighed to herself. "I'm not ready for a relationship, or..more then that, mates..I'm not."

Bellamys face dropped, but before he could get anything out, Clarke decided it was her turn for a monologue.

"I mean, eventually, maybe, I-I don't know. Im not getting with someone I don't know enough to trust. It's so intimate. To intimate for strangers. So we'll figure it out maybe. You can't just kiss me either. We couldn't be mates. We can't get along."

Clarke pushed herself away, switched to a wolf and ran off. She had said what she wanted to.

Bellamy thought to himself. So this was the progress that Octavia would talk to him about.

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke ran diagonal from the pack meeting. She wanted to be alone. To think.

In the distance, about 25 minutes of sprinting, she could hear two people going at it, like they new each other and wanted to. Of course she was upwind and ccouldn't smell who, maybe that was a good thing. She couldn't help but crinkle her nose though. Because really? Right here in the middle of the forest? Were anyone could find them? She ignored the sound and continued to run. She had gone another 30 minutes and a light rain had begun to fall around the forest, lightly trickling through pine branches. A few more minutes and the rain came down poring. With her fur soaked all the way through she went to find shelter in a cave like structure. The rained poured for about an hour, and by the time it stopped, the scented trail she had naturally made for herself was gone. Which meant she had no scent to follow. Which meant she was lost in the middle of the night. In a random forest. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Im the alpha chapter 7

The rain had stopped, the night was clear again, and Clarke could have attempted to make her way back, but she didn't.

She wasn't exactly sure why, maybe she like how secluded she was all of a sudden. There was no threat of danger, there weren't wolves or people around. She wasn't cold. Or hungry.

She just sat there, outside the cave, picking at the grass.

Clarke had switched back to human a while ago, there was no need to be in wolf form. The sun was just barley visible on he horizon. An indication of how long she had been there.

The bottom of he track pants were wet from the evening rain and morning dew, but it didn't bother her.

What did bother her was Bellamy. In all honesty it stressed her out. He literally harassed her in the halls a month prior, no explanation, no stating that he was a wolf. He would toy and tease her, before she even considered him a friend.

And yes, through the rain fall, she had concluded they were friends. At first it was enemy's, a lion vs. tiger situation.

And it was fair, Bellamy had treated her in a way she didn't not want to be treated. At the time she had a girlfriend, he knew that, she made it clear.

Their first encounter was actually almost okay, he had genuinely flirted with her, or Clarke thought he had. When she said she had a girlfriend, he became hostile, more aggressive in nature, and it turned from casual flirting, to bitter comments, to sexual remarks and fake embraces, and...

Friends?

Maybe it made sense now, Bellamy had been brought up under the idea of mates, Clarke hadn't. She didn't care about that. She didn't want mates, she'd want an actual relationship. Was that so much to ask?

Or, or, maybe she didn't want a relationship right now! After everything with Lexa. Or Finn, then there was that girl Natasha back in 3rd grade,

Her mind snapped out of it. That last one was just an excuse. But technically, weren't they all excuses?

Clarke didn't know.

She twirled her thumbs and leaned her head back against the stone. It might be a while. She'd wait for someone to find her.

Xxxxxxxx

The pack meeting was finally dissolving.

Bellamy had to say a few words about his pack, as did the other alpha's, they gave final farewells and everyone went home.

Wolves had changed back to people and there were only a few left, primarily from him pack. Octavia presumably went home. She had mentioned on the way here that she didn't want to stay long.

Miller was waiting either for him or Monty, and other than that there was Raven, Murphy, and...Wait were was Clarke?

He looked around, smelled around, but couldn't find her.

He was doubtful she went home. In fact he new she didn't because he was her way home.

Bellamy moved towards Raven. "You have princesses number right?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Ya, why?"

"She's not around"

"And you think a phone will help?" Raven said, the question being rhetorical.

"She doesn't have her phone.." Bellamy stated.

Reaching into her pocket Raven pulled out Clarke's phone. "She's still inexperienced, was afraid it might merge wither butt or something, but I dont think thats even possible." She rolled her eyes. Bellamy was already on his way out.

He let instincts guide him, which wasn't great because they still weren't fucking mates. Why was she even out in the middle of the woods anyway? Bad stuff could happen if you weren't careful. There were plenty rouge wolves out here, especially around meeting time.

And these ones would be nasty, they were the ones not even Bellamy accepted in to his pack.

But princess didn't even know about bad shifters yet, and he let her runoff.

Now Bellamy wasn't sure if he was mad at her for being reckless, or himself for not watching her.

It was almost two hours when he finally found her. Clarke was staring off into space, her eyes practically saying goodbye to the stars from the night. For once she looked so relaxed and at ease, not playful like at frozen yogurt, or tiered when he first brought her home, just relaxed, lost in thought. Maybe he should give her a bit...moment over.

"Common princess, lets go" he didn't end up giving her a bit, but despite his previous anger and frustration, Bellamys voice was softer, not threatening or demanding, more tiered and relived.

Clarke's eyes darted towards him, like him talking had broken her from her trance. Bellamy noticed she was staring at him. He also noticed the back of her pants were wet as she got up. He only mentioned one of those things.

"What'd you do princess, pee yourself?" He joked, laughing to himself.

"What you do Bellamy? Follow me here to pin me up against another tree?" Clarke remarked walking by.

Oh so princess was cranky right now. This he could handle. "Come on Clarke, you know you loved it." His hands were in his pockets as he walked next to her. Though she did snicker.

"You are a horny mutt." Bellamy could just see her roll her eyes.

"Only for you princess." That devilish smirk crossed his lips. And it was like that the banter was over. Clarke's face grew serious, and though they had just begun walking she stopped.

"I want to kiss you, but I really don't want to kiss you." Clarke said.

Bellamy knew that before Clarke was way to flustered to properly talk but now..

"And you're a really big jerk, and I'm a really big jerk so..." Bellamy stared intently. He couldn't help but smile. "Were's this going princess?"

"Hold on Bellamy im speaking." She held out a figure to him.

"I realize im attracted to you because of that mates thing, correct?" Bellamy just nodded, there was more to it, but essentially that was why.

Clarke continued, "So I really don't want to date right now, but maybe we can-" Bellamy cut in "Pin each other up against trees and makeout?"

Clarke nodded a slightly reluctant nod. Bellamy couldn't believe it. Clarke was practically asking for friends with benefits. It made him laugh, though Clarke looked annoyed.

"Just forget it!" She said. Her storm off face was on so before she could get to far he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her against him so Clarke's back was against him stomach.

His lips ghosted by her ear. "I accept your friends with benefits idea." Clarkes voice hitched in her throat. There was a pause. Bellamy pulled her even closer if that was possible. "But don't think I wont mark you eventually because of it though."he released her walked off, taking the lead after that, and acting like their conversation, or Bellamys statement, had never happened. Clarke walked behind him this time.

Xxxxxxxx

The sun was technically up when Bellamy got back to the house, Clarke now walking beside him.

Almost everyone was back, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, him, Clarke, only Raven, Miller, and Murphy were still out. And yes, despite how much of an ass Murphy could be, he was still part of the pack. His sister Monty and Jasper were flopped all over each other. Passed out on the couch. "Be quiet" Bellamy whispered.

"No shit Sherlock" Clarke commented under her breath.

Without paying much notice to Clarkes comment, he silently dragged her upstairs to his room. Herding her inside using his hips. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarkes mid section, lifting her up. A quiet gasp escaped her lips. "What are you doing?" She hissed. Sitting on the bed with Clarke in his lap he spoke. "I figured we could practice the friends with benefits thing for a bit" he said. She was turned around on him, facing awkwardly, but that didn't stop Bellamy from kissing her. It was sloppy compared to when Clarke was against the tree, but he still really enjoyed it. Apparently Clarke did to, because she switched around about 30 seconds into it and turned around to straddle him. Which suited him just well.

Whenever Bellamy thought he got control of the situation it switched, and Clarke would be guiding his tongue. "Three rules" Clarke hummed between breaths.

"One, no-one finds out." Her teeth bit his bottom lip, making him wince, though the pain was more pleasure.

"Two, we both have to be in the mood, no shoving me into your room without notice." This time Clarke traced his lips with her tongue. Almost as to apologize for her previous roughness.

"And three, no sex" she said against his ear, lightly palming his junk through his pants with her hand.

At this point Bellamy let out a shaky moan. "Sh, sh, sh" Clarke said, adding more pressure to that spot. "Don't wake the others up remember?" Bellamy growled this time. Only to prove his dominance though. He flipped her over so that she was at the bottom and he was on the top, controlling the situation. He grinded into her. "That last one might be hard to agree with princess. His hand snaked up her ribs towards her breasts. Despite her shaky voice Clarke still managed to say, "It's my ultimatum, take it or-" he rubbed her breast. "Leave it."

Bellamy was just hovering over her. Stopping all movements and pretending to ponder. "Well if thats the case then-"

Just then loud annoyed shouts from what sounded like Murphy rang from downstairs. "Grab the FUCKING first aid kit! It stings like a bitch!" That wasn't good. Bellamy got up immediately and bolted downstairs. Clarke was practically stepping on his heals. "Who the fuck keeps a small explosive in their back pocket Reyes?!" It was Murphy talking. All three of them, Murphy, Raven, and Miller, were covered in mud from head to toe, there didn't seam to be any serious damage but Bellamy couldn't be sure. He was also rather confused on how they ended up like that. "What the he'll happened?!" Bellamy boomed, breaking up and chaos already taking over the room. This time it was Raven's turn to speak, "God damn engineers is what it is!"

"Ya well that God damn engineer may have just saved our lives!" Murphy gestured to the three of them.

"Miller, explain whatever the hell is going on." Bellamy said exasperated.

Miller nodded.

Turns out when they were heading back from the meeting. They had run into some of Kane's pack, which wasn't bad, they were friendly, it was a guy named Kyle Wick, blond, sunglasses, and a few more of his pack mates. They talked, and Kyle and Raven had originally got off splendid. She showed him her good luck charm, half of an explosive, tiny and not lethal without some other weird explosive thingy. Course Wicks good luck charm happened to be the thing that could make it all go boom. They though it was hilarious.

Not long afterthis discovery a group of rogues showed up picking a fight. They were lethal, and quick banter stopped when they attacked one of Wick's friends. It was about this time that Wick took her good luck charm, combined it to his, and used it as a mini make shift bomb to scare them off, there were only a few minor burns from it and mud flew up which is why they were all covered, but the rogues had left.

Raven was livid after that.

Bellamy never cared much for his pack past, but he knew that that good luck charm of Ravens was her most sentimental objects. The pieces she used to make that Clementine sized object had been given to her by her mother.

She didn't seem sad though, just mad. He had to tell her to stop kicking the couch. "Stupid engineer destroying my thing, with your stupid hair and suglasses! Who the fuck needs sunglasses at night!"

During all this though, Clarke was already examining the three of them to make sure they were all right. Murphy was hesitant about it and made snide comments but a slap to the bavkof the head shirt him up. Raven got the shower first and was patched up as the other two waited outside until their turn. None of them were badly hurt at all, and Clarke treated them quickly once they were clean enough to actually treat. Murphy had a nice burn on his hand though, Ravens jeans got a hole them, and Miller just didn't care.

Nobody was sleeping after that. It just made the rogues a bigger threat, he'd deal with it. Instead, Murphy, Monty and Jasper were in charge of making pancakes. (Murphy technically volunteered because no-one else can apperentry make decent food in this house.) Jasper and Monty were thereto helpbecause of his hand.

Most others sat on the couch an relaxed though Miller hung around the kitchen until Murphy told him to either help or get out of his way.

"So what were you doing upstairs with Bellamy?" The question was directed towards Clarke, and he could of course see Raven wiggle her eyebrows at her. "Making sure he can keep it in his pants." Clarke responded. Which wasn't tecynically a lie. Raven laughed. And an hour later they had more pancakes than what they could eat.

They were one weird group of wolves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Hey mates!

So I'm leaving this note because I wanted to not only thank everyone for the reviews, but also to comment on them. You see, a lot of people mention Clarke being stubborn as shit, and needing to give Bellamy a chance, I agree! But! There is a but, try and understand where shes coming from with her hesitation, she's had some messy break ups thats left her wounded, on top of that, Bellamy is an older dude to her, shes still in high school, and, and, and, Bellamy was also a complete ASSHOLE to her at first, before he explained the whole wolf thing. Just to clear that up.

Thanks again to anyone who leaves reviews, I appreciate them very much. You are this procrastinators motivation.


	8. Chapter 8

Im the alpha chapter 8

Tick..tick..tick..tick..tick..tick..tick..

Clarke had always hated listening to the sound of a clock. She realized a long time ago that when she heard the sound of a clock it always meant one of two thing, 1, she was going to bed, or two, she was not being productive and needed to do something.

Her feet laid sprawled out on Ravens lap. Both of them being mindless and just laying there like it's no ones business. Octavia rested bellow them. Her body covered in a blanket so only her dark hair would show.

"Whats the date today?" Clarke asked no one particular. Instead of one of the two girls responding Monty called from inside the guest room "October 16th." Jasper and Monty had apparently thought of a really amazing idea so they locked themselves in a spare room of Bellamy's house. They had decided not to come out until whatever it was, was complete.

Octavia instantly shot up, full of life, making Clarke jump at the sudden movment. "SPOOKY SCARY SKELETON SEND SHIVER DOWN YOUR SPINE."

By the time Octavia had finished that phrase she had already run upstairs. Her feet banging in loud thumps. Clarke had no idea what for.

"Thats right!" Raven said next to her, sitting up slightly.

"Thats right what?" Clarke asked. Confusion riddled across her face.

"Halloweens coming up you bimbo!" Raven said, a smile plastered to her face.

Clarke never really celebrated Halloween, not since the end of grade 6, when it was decided she was to old for Halloween by her mom.

"Octavia's favorite holiday then I guess?" Clarke asked, pushing the thought aside.

"Ya, but Bellamy doesn't let her start getting ready until the 15th"

"Why's that?" Clarke asked. It seemed like a stupid rule.

"Because Octavia is fucking insane!" Raven responded with conviction, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A few moment later Octavia came down with what she could barely carry of three large boxes. " Halloween time bitches!" Octavia yelled, pouring the content of the boxes on the ground.

Everything in there was just Halloween decorations. "The stuff for out front are still upstairs, help me with these one right now" Octavia said, already stringing up a row of cobwebs in the room.

Octavia proceeded to hook her phone up to the stereo system in the house, so the monster mash would blast through the lower part of the building.

Things always seemed to go from 0-100 in this house rather quickly.

A half hour into everything and the house was already looking like a mini haunted house, without the real scare effect. Cobwebs were hanged, there were skulls placed around the house, and a fake bloody hand print was already on the mirror. Not to mention the black garbage bags taped to the Windows, making the room pitch black when the lights went off.

"Clarke!" Octavia yelled from in the kitchen, were she was already making some Apple cookies or something. Clarke trotted into the kitchen, "what do you need?"

Octavia all but threw her phone at her, sending flower along the way. "Phone Bellamy an' tell him to pick up like 3 of the best pumpkins he can find."

"Isn't he at work now?" Clarke asked lifting and eyebrow.

"Probably" Raven responded. "That's why we're getting you to phone, so he wont stay mad." She snickered.

Clarke rolled her eyes. For the past while it had become normal for her to have to ask Bellamy the favors in the group.

She didn't blame them, it was genuine friendship, but they did like to use her charm to conjure Bellamy into doing things. Well, not even so much them. Clarke had gotten into the habit of being the mediator,amount other things.

Like when Octavia really wanted French fries from McDonalds, but Bellamy told her no because they had frozen fries at home, so Clarke may have nagged him without being asked. He grumbled for all of 5 minutes before giving in.

Or another time where Monty and Jasper had gotten high in Bellamys place...again, so maybe Clarke was sent in to calm him down.

And Clarkes personal favorite, getting permission for Raven to take apart the toaster for some weird project. (She ended up blowing a hole in the backyard and Clarke was again sent him to clam him down. She also bought them a new toaster which helped, thou he was sour for a week)

So really it made sense as to why she would be the one calling him at work.

Without complaint Clarke quickly went through the contacts until she had found Bellamy's name. Selecting it she waited.

It went to voice mail so she left a message. "Hey Bell," she learned calling him Bell over Bellamy often did the trick, though she couldn't deny that she liked the way it sounded. " if you get this I was just wondering if you could pickup up some pumpkins on your way home from from work, Octavia has something planed, cool bye."

And with that she hung up her phone.

"It went to voicemail" Clarke said walking back into the kitchen.

"Figured it would" Octavia commented.

"Hey Clarke, write down the names I tell you too okay?" Octavia said, putting the last tray of cookies in the ovenue and washing her hands.

"Sure, what for?" Clarke complied, sitting down.

"The Halloween party" Raven responded for her.

"You guys host a Halloween party?" Clarke questioned.

"Ya, it's the only real party bell will let us host each year" Octavia chimed.

"Okay cool," Clarke responded. "Now names"

Octavia began listing them off.

"Bellamy,"

"Clarke,"

"Octavia,"

"Raven,"

"Monty,"

"Jasper,"

"Miller,"

"Murphy", (may be an asshole, but still one of them)

"Dax,"

"Fox,"

"Monroe,"

"Roma,"

"Wick", at this Raven rolled her eyes, giving a large huff. "What?" Clarke inquired. Raven responded in a not so pleased tone. "Why the hell are we inviting that stupid engineer, he's not even part of the pack!" Octavia raised an eyebrow at Raven. "You liked him real fine until he went and saved your ass!" Octavia chuckled. "Besides, I think he'd be a good hookup for you,maybe even a mechanic buddy or some"

Raven scoffed. "Ya right.."

"Wait" Clarke interrupted. " I thought shifters just waited for their mate to come along or something?"

Octavia laughed. " ya and all teenagers wait till marriage to have their first sex." She said sarcastically.

"It's normal to date and hook up before you meet your mate" Raven commented. "Hell, some people never meet their mate, so they just date and marry like regular people." Raven shrugged.

Clarke just nodded in agreement as they continued their list.

"Atom,"

"Maya," "who's Maya?" "Jaspers crush" "ah okay"

"Finn", Raven contributed.

Clarke's heart dropped, "wait whats his last name?" Clarke asked.

"Collins" Raven supplied.

"Oh fuck!" Clarke shouted.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Clarke. "Why?"

So Clarke explained, last year, Clarke had dated Finn Collins, and at first it was great. They had gone to different schools but that had never stop them from spending time together, with study dates, coffee, meeting up at school. Even Clarke's mom reluctantly accepted Finn as her first boyfriend. Unfortunately, one day when they had gone out for coffee or something, Clarke was fiddling around with Finns phone, he had messed with hers all the time, so it wasn't technically weird. Going into his contacts she found #1 girlfriend. At first, Clarke though it was sweet, Finn considered her the best girlfriend, but upon opening up the conversation there was a picture of him with another girl snuggling in the crook of his neck. He had replied with "love you babe."

The title of #1 girlfriend didn't mean best girlfriend, but girlfriend number one. After that Clarke had sent the girl a picture of her and Finn together, as well as the title "#2 girlfriend" with a screenshot of one of their more affectionate conversation.

'he's played us both. We've been cheated on.' she had sent #1 girlfriend. She gave the phone back to Finn, and completely lost her top. She was yelling at him for hurting her, for gf #1's feeling, how immoral and wrong it was, for never coming clean, and anything else between those concepts. She had stormed out in a rage. Clarke didn't tell Octavia and Raven that after the rage came the hurt, and that maybe she cried for 2 days and spent a few weeks just being lazy and sad. He was her first boyfriend. It also didn't help that he kept trying to call, and sending her text messages. (Eventually she had enough and got her number changed, it was pretty bad.)

Raven stared at her for a moment, a huge grin, slightly sad, partly amused, stretching across her face. "You're the girl Finn sorta cheated on me with." Raven rolled her eyes.

Octavia chipped in "I never understood what you saw in him, he was always weird in my books."

"I could say the same thing about your brother, but instead of growing up with him, I grew up with the boy next door." Raven said.

"Wait, wait," Clarke started, rubbing her temples in the same way Bellamy would. "What do you mean sorta cheated on you?" To Clarke this was 100% cheating, literally the definition of it.

Raven sighed. "We were never mates, we dated because we both liked each other, and have known each other forever, but if one of us found our mate we'd of both been outt, if we never found our mates, the goal was to just sTay with each other forever, then he fell for you, but sinice we were only half dating, whats the difference right?"

In a way Clarke understood. She still hasn't grasped everything the shifter world, but she knew mates were a big deal, and she guessed everything else in regards to relationships was meaningless to them.

"Thats still not fair Rae." Clarke said.

"Ya well, you know" Raven said lightly, "still family to me so I'm compelled to forgive him." She said with a smile.

It was obvious from her light mood that she didn't want to talk about it so Clarke dropped the situation. Keeping Finn on the list of invits.

When they tured their attention back to Octavia, they realized she had already completed the list with another 10 names or so. Clarke looked over it.

"I recognize almost everyone, but who's Linkon?" Clarke asked.

A sly smile covered Octavia's cheeks, and as quick as it was there, it was gone. Instantly though Raven was interrogating, er...stating.

"You met a guy and you didn't tell me?! Octavia who the he'll's Linko-"

"SSSHHHH!" Octavia said holding a finger to her mouth. "I don't want Monty and Jasper knowing, they'll tell Bell!" She said in a whisper. Octavia walked over to the radio and turned the volume up. Sitting down at the table with the other two girls. Her smile was genuine and bright, excited and happy. "I didn't want to say anything until got to know him a bit better, and damn did I ever get to know him." Octavia said practically melting in her seat. Both Clarke and Raven stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. "And well, we met at the gathering, the pack meeting, we made eye contact, and i just knew he was it, that was my mate." She said, a glow in her face and sparkle in her eye. Raven instantly screamed with delight,demanding she meet him, almost like if she heard she was getting engaged. Clarke was happy for the girl too. She knew the chill one got from Bellamy, and the fact that they both Octavia and Linkon(?) wanted each other in all ways probably made it 100x better. So ya, Clarke was genuinely happy for Octavia. Finding our mate was a really big deal around here.

The excitement died down between the three of them when the timer for the cookies went off. They ate them, and they were really good oatmeal Brown sugar Apple cookies. The embodiment of fall. They talked for a while,primarily about Linkon, which was no wonder why really.

Monty and Jasper came out of the room around the same time that Bellamy got home (with the pumpkins that he apparently remembered) All three complaining of working all day, and eating half the house and almost the restoration the Apple cookies, though Clarke fought Bellamy on that one. Monty and Jasper refused to show their creation until the Halloween party, and Bellamy needed to speek to Clarke for a moment outside, something about the pack. thouth that really meant a makeout ssession after a five minute conversation. All and all, it was another out of ordinary day, and Clarke really enjoyed it.

Not much Bellarke, sorry guys! Next chapter will be the actual party! I promise I haven't given up on this fanfiction! But school is killer, with scholarships, and application, and art portfolio's and extra circulars..if I coulf update everyday I would, I promise, but I can't. Im so happy you are all excited about this story thought. Please keep the reviews coming, (the longer they are the more I appreciate it! Please try understand! I also take into consideration what you guys comment and use that if it ties in, so keep that in mind. Happy Halloween if I dont update before then! And happy thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm the alpha chapter 9

Bellamy tolerated things.

He found that a lot of he time, when his pack came up with ideas, at least the really stupid ones, he's tolerate it. He was a very tolerable person at this point, it was probably a good thing.

Right now his house was a mess. It was only about 10 minutes into the Halloween party, only about half the people had shown up, but Jasper and Monty had though that now was the ideal time to set of their most recent invention; the high power and distance confetti cannon. Its orange and black sparkles dusted over the entire living room, and everyone in it. When they had launch it, everyone cheered. Everyone but Bellamy, because he knew what a pain in the ass it would be to clean up, and he knew that it wouldn't be him doing it.

He shook the cape of his gladiator costumes, trying to get as much of the craft herpes off of himself as he could. Eventually he could feel swift strokes of a hand sliding again his back to get the sparkles off, followed by Octavia's voice, "Isn't that great!?" She beamed, excited by all that was going on, the music in the background, food in the kitchen, familiar faces of pack members, old and new.

Despite his current rage towards Monty and Jasper, he couldn't help but smile when he turned around to his sister, dressed in a very fantastic pirate outfit. Her large feathered captain hat, black boots, she really looked like a pirate captain all the way back from the 1700's.

"You're pretty good at throwing a party O" he commented with a smile.

Octavia beamed. "If you think this is good wait until you see Clarke" She smiled deviously. Which translates to 'I did something and you're either really going to like it, or absolutely hate it'.

Bellamy wouldn't be able to find out for a while, Clarke had already texted him informing that she would be an hour late or so, she didn't give a reason but Bellamy didn't feel a need to pry. Clarke was capable.

He went to the kitchen, took a shot of vodka, and went to mingle with his pack...that and try and locate Monty and Jasper, who conveniently made themselves disappear after the cannon shot.

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke never really liked it when her mom had guests over, no matter the reason. They were her friends/co-workers, not hers.

She understood why her mom wanted her there, showing off her daughter as a smart individual who she raised well. But still, Clarke had no interest in meeting Mr. Kane. There was nothing wrong with him, but nothing right either.

It was about 9:00PM now, meaning she had only missed about an hour of the party so far.

Wearing a baggy sweater and tacks, she put her backpack on her shoulder containing her costumes, which she had to say, was a fantastic idea on Octavia's part. She wasn't't prone to deny a compliment, it looked good on her. Suited her. She she accepted it.

She rode her bicycle for about 25 minutes until she made it to Bellamy place.

Clarke brought her bike and herself to the back of the house, a few party goers staring at her and her lack of costumes.

entering in the back door and quickly making her way upstairs to were she could get changed, locking herself in Bellamys room that was thankfully empty. She thought to herself realizing he Bellamy had probably threatened anyone gutsy enough to enter, he was kinda territorial for all Clarke New him for.

Ya. He'd be able to smell who went in his room, then there would be trouble.

But Clarke New she wouldn't need to worry about getting in trouble. He always welcomed her in his room. "Horny mutt" She whispered to herself jokingly.

Clarke changed quickly. She had to admit, Octavia was spot on for picking this one. It suited herself Nicely.

Clarke threw her extra belongings into the corner of his room and proceeded downstairs.

Xxxxxxxx

Bellamy had know when Clarke was at his house easily, distinguishing her sent amongst others. What he didn't acount for was the wolf calls that sounded just as she was walking down the stairs.

He audibly had to closed his mouth as he watched her. The white gown clung to her curves but still flowed with ease. And the metallic gold that coated the edges in square patterns matched her hair perfectly.

Eyes lined with black and hair pulled out of her face in natural curls. She looked like a Greek goddess. She WAS a Greek goddess.

Okay so maybe Octavia wasn't lying about her good idea for once.

A Spartan warrior trying to impress a Greek Goddess. It was fitting, metaphorically speaking. He growled to himself in satisfaction as he began to approach. Clarke strode towards him. Her carefree smile evident.

Or at least a smile was present before. Now though Clarke's eyes averted from his, and she was staring daggers at a guy named Finn Collins, one of Ravens old friends. When the boy spotted Clarke he instantly got excited, a smile plastering his face as he quickly walked towards her. Bellamy was about to intercept whatever was going on. Feeling rather predatory over how Collins was looking at Clarke. But of course Jasper and Monty, both wearing evil scientist costumes, had to intercept him, supposedly finally getting the message to see him, but they could talk later. Right now Bellamy needed to figure out why Clarke looked like she could spit venom, and why why he wanted to tear a wolf apart.

Xxxxxxxx

Although Clarke was looking forward to seeing Bellamy, she knew that dealing with Finn was something to deal with sooner then later, and he was right there, so no time like the present.

she saw Bellamy and Finn paralleled on opposite sides of the room, waking towards her.

"Clarke!" Finn called

"Finn." Clarke deadpand with a glare.

"Collins." Bellamy said coming up behind her.

"Blake." Finn stared.

"Bellamy" Clarke said with a smile.

There was a moment of silence as tensions grew. She could feel it radiating from the two boys.

"Is this the part where I say donkey?" Jasper said, standing just to the side of Bellamy.

"No but this is were we leave" Monty said, dragging his friend away from the hostile group.

Clarke hadn't even realized they were there.

"Hey babe," Bellamy said to Clarke, as they left, turning towards her and kissing her slightly to long to be appropriate for others to watch, not that she didn't immediately fall into it, but it was a breach in the first rule Clarke had said to him. No one finds out...

When she opened her eyes, she saw an awkward looking Finn, obviously very uncomfortable with the extensive about of affection. Bellamys arm was wrapped around her waist either protectively or possesivly, she didn't know. They were going to talk later.

Finn cleared his throat. "So Clarke...uh," Finn struggled to say something.

She was almost sympathetic to how he squirmed.

Almost.

"Just let me know if you ever wanna talk...I know that some things were left unsaid, so just..let me know." And with that Finn was gone.

Xxxxxxxx

Bellamy was pretty happy with the outcome. He didn't know much about Finn, but he new when a wolf was looking for another, and it was written all over his face. He looked downward to Clarke, his face smitten, but hers... not as much. "What?" Bellamy inquired.

Clarke shot daggers at him. "Bellamy you broke the first rule." She said.

His face became slightly pale. That would explain why she looked upset.

"Listen Clarke-" Bellamy was interrupted

"Ah bup bup, we'll talk after the party." Clarke told him.

"I'm sure no one saw" Bellamy tried as she began to walked away towards the kitchen.

Bellamy rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was in for an earful latter.

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke made her way into the kitchen where she saw an army dressed Raven having a chugging contest with some guy in a zombie costume, contacts, ripped skin and all.

A crowed had circled around the two of them, evenly split in people yelling;

"Come on Wick!"

"You got him beat Raven!"

Ah, so that was the infamous Wick that Raven had a habit of complaining about.

They both seemed evenly matched but Raven had to have placed her pitcher down just a moment before Wick because everyone went wild cheering her name.

Parties were great.

Clarke watched for a moment longer as Raven and Wick talked. He ruffled her hair, she smiled batted his hand away, and punched him in the arm. As close to affection as Raven would get.

She was tempted to walk towards the two, meet Wick, see if anyone saw what Bellamy did. Their makeout sessions were still supposed to be on the downl low. They weren't dating, but then again it was only a slightly to intimate kiss people would have saw.

She pushed it out of her mind, focusing on raven and wick again.

But the more Clarke looked the less she wanted to approach. They looked like they were having a good time amongst themselves and Clarke didn't want to ruin what looked like Ravens form of flirting.

Now that was cute.

Clarke didn't need to sneek out of the room, they were stuck in their own little world and left. So instead Clarke sought out Octavia.

It took her a while she noticed. A lot more people, were introducing themselves to her, almost trying to become an instant friend. She didn't mind the friendly gestures, but she was trying to find Octavia. And eventually she did. Octavia was with some large darker skinned man outside. Wearing matching pirate costumes.

She had her head resting on his shoulder and she looked pretty happy.

Clarke assumed that was Linkon.

She still wasn't sure about the whole mate thing for herself, but hey, if it worked for other like Octavia than she was happy for her.

Although she didn't want to kill Raven's thing with Wick, Octavia already had a very committed thing to Linkon.

"Hey" Clarke said trotting over.

Octavia's head shot up, a devious smile on her features.

"Heeey Clarke, where's Bellamy?" She said smiling.

Clarke scoffed a bit. "Still inside last I saw"

"Uh oh, someones in the dog house" Octavia said. Linkon chuckled a bit at his girlfriends response.

"Sorry I'm Clarke" Clarke said extending a hand to Linkon.

"Linkon" He responded with a warm smile. What an pair of opposites Linkon and Octavia were already shaping up to be.

"So why are you mad at Bell this time? Was it because of that kiss he gave you in front of your cheating ex?" Octavia asked. Blunt as always.

"You saw that?!" Clarke said me than asked.

"Honey everyone saw that, the news that you were his mate spread a while ago, now they have a face to the name."

"Wow" muttered Clarke to herself. That would explain the sudden call of attention.

"I don't think you realize just how high you're ranked Clarke" Octavia said standing up, Linkon following. "Go talk to my brother, it's not his fault he's so protective by nature."

Xxxxxxxx

Bellamy didn't really get to spend any of the party with Clarke.

She said they would talk later. And honestly? It was later.

The party was over now, well past one in the morning, much to Bellamys dismay. He had told Octavia no later then past midnight because he had to go to work for 6am. He wasn't going to get much sleep if any at all now. He let the hot water run down his body from the shower, getting rid of the last bits of soap on his dark freckled skin.

He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his mid section.

Leaving the bathroom he peaked downstairs where no one was around like he expected.

Most of his pack had gone home, the exception of his and Octavia's closer friends, consisting of Jasper, Miller, Monty, and Raven. The boys were in the spare room, and Raven, Clarke and Octavia were bunking together. Murphy was offered to stay but didn't.

He went into his room, closing the door and stripping his towel. He was just about to throw a pair of boxers on when there was a tap on the door and Clarke entered. She took on look and casted her eyes down to the floor. "Fuck sorry!" She whispered under her breath, trying to stay quiet to avoid waking anyone up, and closing the door lightly.

Bellamy quickly covered up his essentials, jumping in to a pair of boxers. He quickly re-opened the door for Clarke, who was rubbing her face with both hands.

For the record though, she did roll her eyes and walk like nothing happened.

Bellamy just gave his usual shit eating grin as he watched Clarke take a seat on his bed. "Have a seat Bell, we need to talk, and I think you know what about."

Bellamy gave her a once over. Her voice said serious, but the smirk on her face said other wise. So he did the obvious, he sat down.

"My memories a bit fuzzy princess, why don't you explain?"

Clarkes face had a look of something all over it. Something was up with her right now, and the wolf in Bellamy was excited by it.

"You did this-" and with that she pressed a smooth perfect, possessive kiss to his lips. Using one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his knee. Bellamy tried to deepen the kiss, but to no avail. Just like the kiss he had given her, in front of everyone, this kiss was to prove her dominance, her control, possession, leadership, strength, and everything between it all.

For the first time ever Bellamy felt okay with someone else being in charge. But that wasn't the case was it? No. She was tasking the lead, but she didn't over power his authority. They were equal. He continued to stare at her after she pulled away, watching her pupils grow as she became fixate on him. She leaned down again, her hands in the same spot as before. But instead of kissing his lips, she bite his neck, hard.

A new sensation coated Bellamys thoughts. It was painful, it was obviously a bite that drew a bit of blood. But it was so intimate, and personal.

He exhaled softly. Clarke let her hand slid down his arm. Grabbing his wrist. She nuzzled into his neck, and they rested there for a minute.

She slid away after a while, telling him to get some rest, and left as he said goodnight.

But he lingered in the same position. Feeling the mark on his skin,

Clarke Griffin had just marked him, and undoubtedly she didn't realize.

But he still needed to mark her.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N: Haven't updated in a while so this chapter is longer. It's now closer to Christmas but whatever, you guys should still enjoy it anyways I think. Tell me what you like, what you don't, please review, I will type faster!

xx


	10. Chapter 10

The next day when Bellamy came back from work he busted into Octavia's room "Clarke!" He barked.

Raven who was sleeping gave a very angry grunt. Bellamy ignored her though because it was well after noon. "She left like an hour ago Bell" Octavia said hung over looking like she had seen better days. "Why are you so-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence because Bellamy had already left her room, Phone out.

"Who stepped on his tail this morning?" Raven commented from where she slept.

BZZZZBZZZZ BZZZZBZZZZ BZZZZBZZZZ

Clark already knew who was phoning her. She defiantly did. It had been about 6 days since the party ended and Clarke has thusly locked herself in her room. School being the only time she left. That's right, She had been avoiding Bellamy this whole time. And was doing a pretty good job at it too. It was just….well she couldn't really explain it. Every time she saw him it felt like her brain was full of cotton candy, and her neck just itched beyond belief. She couldn't even talk to him. She literally would see him and RUN. Of course he'd follow, but by now Clarke had some pretty amazing hiding spots and enough different perfumes that he wouldn't be able to sniff her usual scent out.

What had happened that night? Everything felt great until the next morning when ants where biting her skin and the smell of Bellamy felt like way too much to handle. Octavia had asked if anything was wrong Clarke said no and left and hadn't really spoken to her either. It was all a big mess for sure.

BZZZBZZZ BZZZBZZZ BZZZZBZZZZ BZZZZBZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*Voice message*

Her phone notified her.

"Shit" Clarke thought to herself, but opened it anyway. Immediately Bellamy's voice came on.

"Listen Princess, this game of tag has just been sooo much fun, if you could cut it out though that would be peachy." His voice was sarcastic beyond belief. "What the hell happened to you? What is happening to you? I cant help when you lock yourself in a tower all day and run like a deranged ferret!" That time he sounded mad.

A sigh came over the speaker. "Listen, Clarke, Can we please just-…" "You know what, forget it, I have a better idea." And then the voice message was over.

. . .ass.

That was Bellamys mantra this past week. But this time, this time her had a great idea. Or at least he thought it was. So that next morning he doused himself in a new scent he got from Walmart, he put on a hat and a brand new outfit that still had the tags because you can bet your ass he was going to return it later. And he had a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. It literally felt like he was about to ambush his girlfriend. Which is also very strange and not at all what he was actually about to do.

Of course he also asked Octavia if it was okay or if it was too creepy, and all she said was "You gotta do, what you've gotta do Bell" Which was translation for Clarkes being a twat. Now all he had to do was wait in position. And it happened that morning. Clarke got on her bike to go to school, and Bell got on his and began to follow her.

It only took Clarke a moment to realize she was being followed by some lunatic in an ugly sweater. It was unnerving still though. Clarke had dealt with creeps before, this was no difference. She made a sudden left, heading straight for the woods between the school and woods. She knew the paths well and worst come to worst she could shift and scare him off as a mean old wolf.

So making a mad dash through the woods she heared her perpetrator behind her. She hopped off her bike just as the forest got to dense and began to run. Making the shift to her wolf as she did so. Putting some thought she realized how creepy this all was. The guy also got off is bike at the same spot. And it was then she recognized the similar form of bellamy. Who quickly changed into his wolf as well assumingly spotting Clarke in hers.

"Clarke!" He barked.

Clarkes ears went back. That sly dog. She'd defiantly have to yell at him for this one! What was he thinking? Bellamy had always been something, and although it made sense why he would followed her so elaborately it was absolutely gross how he made her feel stalked.

"Bellamy!" She howled back. Her golden fur puffed out. The Black alpha quicky took this as a chance to aproch. "Whats wrong with you!" He growled. "You've been gone for days.." The anger didn't leave his voice but still pain entered.

Clarke didn't meet his eyes. She wanted to bite his head off for this little stunt. But her brain began to fog, and the ants began to crawl. So she made a dash for it. Not far though. Only about 10 yards before Bellamy's habit of catching her took over. And he quickly pinned her to the ground. Standing over her.

"Switch back Clarke." He said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

In sync they switched back. Both of them in their underwear , as the switch unsurprisingly destroyed their outfits.

Bellamy stayed there for a moment. Looming over her. He starred seriously at her. An impossible look written over his face.

Bellamy sat up slightly. He sat on her pelvis so she couldn't run. Clarke sat up on her elbows looking up at him.

"Clarke…" The problem with this situation was that Bellamy didn't know how to handle it. Should he mark her here and now? Explain why he followed her? Tell her how heavy his heart was because CONSTANTLY she ran from him like he meant nothing, like he was a toy for her to belittle and play with. Someone she was allowed to take advantage of? His blood began to boil.

"I think I hate you" Bellamy stated clearly. Clarke had a look of dread written all over her face. Bellamy knew she was surprised.

"Do you-do you even _comprehend_ what you did to me the last time I saw you? You marked me _Clarke_ and now you ignore me! You did the equivalent of marriage on my neck when you bite me! But I can't even hold your hand in public! No one can know! Because you control everything that does and doesn't happen, and and, when I finally want to communicate you _RUN!_ Like I'm a monster! Disposable?"

Clarke looked shell shocked. He wasn't wrong. But should she lose face? Should she admit to what she did? Maybe it wasn't right, and maybe feeling butterflies was no real excuse but then what should she have done?

Clarke squirmed out from underneath him. She sat on her knees and he sat cross legged. The cold of autumn air finally finding its way into their skin and bones.

They stared at each other for probably too long. Clarke didn't know what to say. So she leaned forward. And Bellamy did too. She thought they would kiss but they didn't. Instead Bellamy bit her neck. Hard. The kind to draw blood. Immediately her body flooded with endorphins, and all she wanted was to lean into him. But instead Bellamy stood up.

"Can't even return them now" He muttered and walked in the direction of their bikes. Clarke followed.

"You have gym cloths or something?" He asked throwing on a spare change of cloth in his bag.

"uh yeah" Clarke said.

"Good" Bellamy responded. And then proceeded to bike off. Leaving Clarke undressed cold and guilty.

She didn't see him at school that day.


End file.
